With continuous development of networks, enterprises and operators demand increasingly high bandwidth, and therefore, communication devices need to undertake increasingly heavy traffic. Serializer/deserializer (SerDes) links are used more and more widely in communication due to advantages such as strong interference immunity, low power consumption, and good signal integrity.
However, signals on the SerDes links significantly attenuate under such a circumstance as a far transmission distance or a high temperature. As a result, communication devices at both ends of a SerDes link need to process signals according to SerDes parameters. Generally, after design of a transmit end and a receive end is complete, the transmit end and the receive end need to traverse all SerDes parameters under a normal temperature circumstance, perform a pseudo-random binary sequence (PRBS) test, select an optimal SerDes parameter according to an error-free code interval, and verify whether a margin of the optimal SerDes parameter is enough under circumstances of high temperatures and low temperatures. If the margin is enough, the optimal SerDes parameter is used to configure a chip.
However, as a length of the SerDes link increases, a margin of a parameter becomes smaller; therefore, reliability of the SerDes link decreases.